


Hide and Seek

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's become a game. Harry gets them, Bill finds them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2016 fest.   
>  Day Twenty-Four prompt(s) used: Put 2 and 2 together, dummy! I LIKE YOU!  
> Fire, red, briefs  
> Pairing: Bill/Harry  
> Kink: Stigmatophilia (tattoo/piercing fetish)
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Hide and Seek

~

Because he loves his new job, he feels the urge to celebrate his first assignment with ink, and so he goes to a Muggle tattoo artist and gets a curse-breaking rune put on. It hurts, and he wonders if a wizarding tattoo artist would be better. 

She is, and after solving his second case, he stumbles across her in Knockturn. He loves the tat she suggests, a Celtic knot on his right thigh, and now he’ll go nowhere else, sneaking down there when he hopes no one is looking, getting new ink to commemorate every successful job. 

Some tats are tiny. He has a red ladybug on his inner ankle, for example, to signify a job where he rescued a toddler from some ruins she’d wandered into. 

Others are large, like the phoenix he has spanning the entirety of his back. It’s uncomfortable when it sets itself on fire up every few months, burning to a crisp only to reappear and grow back to its regular size, but he loves it. 

And so does Bill. 

At first he thinks Bill doesn't approve, but it soon becomes clear that, on the contrary, Bill finds his tats fascinating. 

The first time they end up having to fuck their way out of a curse, he traces the shape of Harry’s tats almost reverently afterwards. “What are you going to do when you run out of skin?” he asks, his thumb caressing the dove tattooed behind Harry’s left knee. 

Harry smiles. “I’ll think of something.” 

The second time they encounter a similar curse, Harry wonders if Bill’s deliberately assigning them those cases. They end up having to fuck to stop a curse from exploding and killing hundreds of people in a small Indian village, although, as Bill shoves Harry’s briefs out of the way, bends him over a boulder, and sinks into him, Harry finds he doesn’t actually care that much about the curse. 

And Bill even manages to notice his new tat, an Egyptian scarab just under his left armpit.

After that it becomes a game for Bill to guess the location each of Harry’s new tats, and for Harry to hide them in unlikely places. He doesn’t think even Ginny’s noticed them all, and while she sometimes looks suspicious when Bill will mention a tat in a hidden place, she knows better than to say anything.

After all, both Ginny and Fleur know extreme measures can be necessary when curse-breaking. And they know curse-breaker’s wives have to be…flexible about such things.

The third time they get a case that requires them to fuck, though, Harry knows it’s no accident. Bill practically hexes another breaker to get the case, _and_ insists it be his and Harry’s assignment. “We have to fuck,” he announces, scanning the runes on the wall of the cave they’ve been sealed into. 

Harry raises an eyebrow. “Why is it always us?” 

“Just a hazard of the job, I guess,” says Bill. “Strip.” 

Harry does, smirking as Bill’s eyes glaze over as he takes Harry in. “Is this it?” he finally asks, tracing the small wyvern over Harry’s right hip. “Is this the new one from that Scottish job last week?” 

“Well spotted,” Harry says. He licks his lips. “So this was totally a plan to get me naked, wasn’t it?” 

Bill’s eyes meet his. “I know you’re not thick, Harry,” he whispers, grasping Harry’s hips and pulling him forward. “I can’t believe it’s taken you this long to put two and two together.” 

Harry smiles against Bill’s lips just before they sink onto the ground. “Yeah? Well, I like you, too.” 

They fuck in the dirt, Bill thrusting into Harry roughly until he spills deep inside him. But this time, Harry has his turn, too, shoving into Bill, pounding away until he comes. The cave’s been open for some time by the time they emerge, sated and come stained. 

“So,” says Bill. “I’ve my eye that Mayan job next week. If we take it, there’s a high probability we’ll have to fuck our way out of some tombs. What do you say?” 

Harry smirks. “I say, sign us up.” He winks. “That’ll give me enough time to get a new tat for you to find.” 

Bill grins. “I look forward to it.” 

“So do I,” murmurs Harry as they start back towards home. Yes, he does love his job.

~


End file.
